mitakiharaoriginalfandomcom-20200214-history
Shizuko Kamitsuki
Attributes 'Appearance' Shizuko is the shortest in the cast, being slightly shorter than Emiri. She has short brown hair and bright blue eyes. She's built small, but is deceptively muscular. Her favorite clothes are the few pairs her mother hand-made for her, but Emiri has opened up her own wardrobe for Shizuko, allowing her to get used to dressing more normally. Personality Shizuko is shy, softspoken, and somewhat introverted around new people, but also very energetic. Although naive, she always has her honed senses alert for any signs of danger. Her underdeveloped body often causes here to be mistaken for a grade or middle schooler, much to her chagrin. Her actual age is one of the few things she will actively correct people on. She is very intellegent as she remarked that her mother said she was educated to the level of a 3rd year high school student, although her naivite could be, and often is mistaken for stupidity. She is also a quick learner as she nearly mastered the Kamitsuki style in an unusually fast 9 years. She is often see hanging around either Emiri Kanashimi or Kiki Masami. History Act I Introduction After 2 years of loneliness in the mountains, she decided to visit the city, a place she was forbidden by her late mother and father to go to for unknown reasons. She stumbled across Esther Rinju when she rescued her from a gang of rapists in an alley. Esther repaid her "Knight" by bringing her to Emiri's house for to give her place to stay. There, she met Alice Rinju and Emiri Kanashimi, Emiri becoming one of her best friends. Shizuko and Emiri bonded through sympathy for each others' loss of someone very dear to them. Shizuko understands Emiri's loss of her sister Toi and Emiri, Shizuko's loss of her mother and best friend, Kasumi Kamitsuki. Anisa Arc Shizuko attempted to restrain Shou when he attempted to kill himself under the affect of the witches kiss, then accompanied him to the hospital. She was attacked by Anisa who was disguised as a nurse while in the hospital, although she barely remembers it due to hitting her head. The next day she met up with Kiki and went over to her house and got aquainted with Kiki's sister, Ayako, and Kiki's body overnight. After school, Yuzuki met up with her and they trained in combat and also how to play Castlevania, Shizuko came to the decision that she wanted a DS. Yuzuki and Shizuko also discussed going up to the mountians to retrieve a sword. That night at dinner, Shizuko kept her promise to Yuzuki and didn't reveal to Emiri about the training session. Later in the week, she picked up her own DS and copy of Castlevania. On day at the Dojo, after Akio and Shizuko fought at the Kendo Club, Akio built up the courage to ask Shizuko out, she accepted but was a little unsure of what she was accepting. the night of the date arrived and Akio picked her up in his car, and treated her to her first time going to the movie theater. They watched an action film, which she enjoyed thouroghly, despite the theater not matching her imagination's depiction of it. Although she wasn't sure about it before the date, afterwards, she definitely knew it was a date. Emiri suggested that she, Emiri, and Yuzuki head up into the mountains for a short trip to retrieve Shizuko's belongings. Shizuko and Yuzuki used to get Yuzuki a sword of her own. More people were added to the group, making it significantly larger than the initial three girls. While at the Dojo, she found herself spending most of her time with Kiki, their relationship blossoming during a nude trip to the hotspring out back of the dojo, as well as the two sleeping together. While looking for a free room, Emiri stumbled upon the two sleeping together, and later the next day, confessed that she knew of their relationship, and approved. The afternoon of the second day, after training with Yuzuki, Emiri and Kiki went through the junk in the attic of the dojo, collecting what Shizuko wanted to keep. Among the stuff was a box labled for Shizuko, inside was a collection of her mothers items and other keepsakes, and also a Letter addressed to Shizuko from her mother. This letter revealed that Shizuko Kamitsuki, was actually Shizuko Rinju. Shizuko was shocked, saddened and excited by the news. She immidiately told Kiki and Emiri, her two closest friends. After Shizuko told Emiri about the letter, she asked for Emiri for her opinion on a problem. Her problem was that she was in love with two people, a boy and a girl. Emiri's advice was not terribly helpful, telling her that polygamy was frowned upon, so she'd have to make a decison. But she did comfort Shizuko, telling her that her feelings were not abnormal. As evening drew near, Anisa made her appearance, and Shizuko stood alongside Ikana, Hiroko, and Yui as they defended Kiki, Alice, and Rino from Anisa's barrage of attacks. Shizuko Specifically help as Anisa attacked with her dark matter formed into a blade. But before Shizuko was able to save Kiki, Shou gave his life to save Kiki, also decisively ending the fight. As the days passed, Shizuko payed special attention to Kiki, comforting her with the loss of Shou. During the comfort, Kiki and Shizuko got truely intimate for the first time, including Kiki revealing to Shizuko that she owned a vibrator and teaching her about pleasuring herself and others. The next day, Akio asked Shizuko out on another date, which she accepted. The saturday before Walpugis night, Shizuko was at work when Alice showed up. Out of breath, she told Shizuko about Walpurgis night, and Shizuko told Alice that they were half-sisters. They agreed that after Walpugis, they would learn how to be true sisters. As Kiki and Shizuko shared dinner at work, Kiki revealed that she and Akio had met at school, and happened to discover that they were both dating the same person. Kiki stressed that Shizuko had to pick one of them, that they wouldn't share. All that said, Kiki told Shizuko to move Akio's date to that night, in the event that Walpurgis kills them all and destroys Mitakihara. Despite being a bit rattled by Kiki's knowledge of her clever deception, she texted Akio and moved their date, then hurried home to get ready. Shizuko borrowed some of Emiri's clothes to try and dress 'normal' to impress Akio. Act II Shizuko, now aged 19, is still living in Mitakihara. She lives in a two bedroom apartment a bus ride away form Mitakihara University. She has a passion for gaming as strong as her passion for swordplay. When she isnt at home with Kiki or at work, perfecting a technique or training Yuzuki, she's gaming, about to buy a game or she's at the arcade downtown. She still works at the same electronics store making approximately 13 USD an hour, But had to cut her hours due to starting school. Rebellion Arc Shizuko met Azuki at Emiri and Yuzuki's housewarming party. They found common ground in a mutual passion for swordplay and in their small statures. Shizuko literally crashed into Zero after missing the bus to school one day rushing to find another route. She mistook him for a homeless person and used what little funds she had to treat him to ramen. When she found out he wasn't homeless and was in fact living with Larry, she promptly apologized for judging him negatively, and left him to enjoy his noodles as she rushed off to school. One day while at school, Shizuko bumped into Eiji Tsurugi. She helped him find his way to his classes. During a sparring match with Yui, Shizuko noticed something was off. She soon found out that Yui had contracted and become a Puella Magi. Displeased with her desicion, Shizuko left in a huff. During a get-together, Shizuko requested a sparring match with Yui Masami in her Puella form as a way to test her own strength, and to confirm whether or not her years of training were enough to make up for not having magical powers in the event of a witches attack. The fight ended in a stalemate, though the scales had eventually tipped in favor of Yui. It could be assumed that if the fight had drawn out longer, Yui would have prevailed. She ran into Eiji at school again while walking on campus. He greeted her politely, though Shizuko didn't remember him. He mentioned the fact that he saw the fight between herself and Yui. He comment on her skill despite being at a disadvantage and attributed her being able to hold her own to a possiblility of her having magic in her blood. Shizuko resented the notion that her training was not the thing that allowed her to keep up with Yui, insisting that she was human. However, Eiji brought up the possibility of having Puella ancestors. Shizuko didn't believe such a thing was possible at first, until she considered how magic affected her biological father. Abilities Despite her small stature, Shizuko is very strong and is experienced with using the Kamitsuki Style of Swordplay, to the extent of easily beating Akio Kaminaga of the Kendo School in a match. She is a normal human though, and as such she can't use magic or detect Witches' Mazes. Trivia *Shizuko watches TV to get tips on dressing fashionably *Shizuko can cut trees in half. *As of act 2, Shizuko owns both a PSP, and a Nintendo DS. *As of Act 2, Shizuko and Kiki have been together for 4 years. *Shizuko's favorite video games are strategy RPG's. *Shizuko owns all major consoles and handheld consoles, and owns a top-of-the-line smartphone. *Shizuko is very skilled at cooking spaghetti. *Shizuko has foregone the carrying of two blades in favor of a single blade, disguised as a wooden sword. This is due to a run-in she had with the police. *Shizuko has grown two inches in four years. * Shizuko likes butts and boobiewoobies * Shizuko likes to fill her underwear with taco meat and listen to gangnam style Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters